No Pain, No Gain
by homra-kid
Summary: It's a dangerous game when Kuroko Tetsuya becomes fired up by the power of jealousy.


**No Pain, No Gain**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Summary:** It's a dangerous game when Kuroko Tetsuya becomes fired up by the power of jealousy.

**Music:** "Butterfly" by BACK-ON

**A/N: **My friend recently got me into Kuroko no Basuke and I've become obsessed. I finished the series not too long ago in the span of just four days and I've fallen in love with Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya that it hurts. KiseKuro shipper in the house! Now please enjoy this oneshot (:

o0o0o

Kuroko Tetsuya was on most occasions resilient when it came to Kise Ryouta's flirtatious advances. No matter how fondly Kise called him "Kurokocchi," he hardly flinched or fawned over the idea of the celebrity model practically graveling at his feet each and every time they were together. Unlike the endless stream of fangirl's who would probably go insane over the notion of a submissive Kise Ryouta, Kuroko accepted the blonde's unusual displays of affection towards him quietly. Whilst playing this game of tough puppy love with the taller teen, Kuroko never made any real response or indication as to how he felt about the other in return. It was rather selfish of him to take the blonde's display of admiration and affection for granted but in reality, Kuroko didn't have a clear understanding as to how to go about the situation between him and Kise.

It was probably because he'd never experienced a real relationship before, the romantic kind at least and as he thought more and more about the possibility of actually returning Kise's affections—the idea became unsettling and Kuroko suddenly found himself developing an odd shyness whenever the blond haired model was around him.

Luckily, wearing an expressionless face was a natural gift he had and Kuroko used it to his advantage whenever Kise actually was close by. Though he didn't show how appreciative he was growing towards Kise's open feelings, Kuroko felt it deep within his bones and by the time the Interhigh Preliminaries ended with Kaijou's defeat, it became clear to him that he was slowly returning the blonde's feelings.

About a week after the Interhigh Preliminaries wrapped up, no one predicted that Kuroko would summon up the courage to actually sneak away from basketball practice with his team in order to spend time and train with Kise Ryouta and Kaijou's basketball club instead. Kise himself was beyond shocked that Kuroko would even consider doing such a thing, since he was putting himself at risk of being attacked by his monstrous coach, Riko Aida for skipping out on Seirin's practice. But despite that slight set back though, the thought of being strangled by Riko's wrestling moves were quickly forgotten and brushed aside by both parties and Kise realized the golden opportunity he was presented with. In no time, the two former teammates began meeting up more often after that faithful day Kuroko joined in on basketball practice with Kaijou and Kise bathed in the rare instances of acknowledgment and praise Kuroko gave him.

When two months of what Kise believed was unofficial dating between him and Kuroko passed, he finally asked Kuroko while they were out getting vanilla milkshakes if he would be his boyfriend. It was a rather spontaneous question to ask, considering the setting that they were in, however it was the moment of truth for Kise and he felt excited, impatient and scared all at the same time. When the two of them stood face to face in silence, Kuroko wore his usual blank face, making the situation all the more impending since Kise couldn't tell what the other teen was thinking. That in itself made the blonde's fear of being rejected grow even more with each passing second that went by. But even though Kuroko didn't show it, Kise wasn't the only one with a frenzied heartbeat because in actuality, the powdered bluenette was just as petrified as Kise.

Even after a full three minutes, Kuroko remained silent, the gears in his mind turning as it made Kise slowly lose hope of them ever being together like he wanted. But when Kise finally saw Kuroko open his mouth, the blond froze in place and stopped breathing all together because in that moment he was given one of the best shocks of his life as the word yes was finally spilt from Kuroko's lips. Before the shorter teen could begin laying down the rules of their newfound relationship after he accepted the knowledge of becoming the blonde's boyfriend, Kise silenced him with their first kiss as an official couple.

And yet, since becoming boyfriends, it didn't seem as though much had actually changed between Kise and Kuroko, excluding the fact that Kise began visiting Seirin more often than usual and on rare occasions Kuroko would visit him at Kaijou and the two would of course go on dates and hold hands. Still, Kise could tell that Kuroko's attitude around him was shifting—adjusting to the idea of them being in a real, romantic sort of relationship and he savored his boyfriend's efforts at trying to be more affectionate and less brooding each and every time they were together.

Of course, being basketball players from rivaling schools—it came as a shock to their friends that the couple were still surprisingly competitive against each other on the court. More often than not, when the former teammates took the time to really wrap their heads around the game, their relationship status was instantly forgotten like dust in the wind, _sometimes_.

And today of all days, Kise and Kuroko took their respective positions as players of Seirin and Kaijou, since their teams were scheduled to participate in its second practice game. Though Kagami and the rest of the team were on edge with the idea of Kuroko being pitted against his boyfriend from the rival team, Kuroko remained blank faced and focused to everyone's surprise.

As Seirin entered the premises of Kaijou's school grounds, they once again found themselves being escorted to the gym by Kise Ryouta who of course found it more invigorating to hang off and coo all over Kuroko instead of interacting with everyone else.

"Kurokocchi, I feel quite upset with myself since I'm actually excited by the thought of being able to play against you again." Kise sighed dejectedly.

"Kise-Kun, you shouldn't feel ashamed because you're not the only one feeling excited by the prospect of playing against each other again."

"Huh? So then, you're upset too Kurokocchi?" Kise's eyes lit up but once he was met by Kuroko's blank stare, he hung is head down in disappointment. "So mean…"

"It just goes to show how cold hearted of a lover Kuroko really is." Kagami commented with a snicker.

"Oi, that isn't true!" Kise gave the redhead a defensive look. "Kurokocchi is a sweet and caring lover! When we're alone he—Ompf!"

Kise didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, not when Kuroko was quick to elbow him in the gut just in time before he could reveal any information pertaining to what he personally believed were the private aspects of their relationship. As Kise doubled over and groaned in pain, team Seirin took a step back from the couple and cowered nervously under Kuroko's serious gaze.

"Kise-Kun, please do not share what is meant to be just between us and no one else. It's embarrassing to have others know about things that should be left behind closed doors." Kuroko said in his signature monotone voice—of course with him speaking so casually it made the rest of his team all the more horrified by him after just having attacked his boyfriend without any remorse.

"Ow… you really didn't have to jab my stomach so hard Kurokocchi…" Kise whined. "Did you channel the strength of your Ignite Pass into your elbow? That's dangerous! You could really do some damage with that technique outside of the court and I may actually have internal bleeding now!"

"I highly doubt it Kise-Kun."

"So cruel…"

"You're not forgiven by the way." Kuroko added, making Kise's amber eyes tear up a little from the harsh treatment he was receiving.

Afterwards, team Seirin proceeded towards the gym with caution and did their best to put some distance between themselves and the one sided argument between the couple in front of them. Kuroko continued to ignore Kise's comical protests since it didn't seem like he had learned his lesson at all but Kagami and the rest of the team could see a ghost of a smile that was gradually growing the more Kise clung to the shorter teen.

Once the team arrived at the main gym without any more violent instances besides Kagami butting heads with Kise over the fact that the blond refused to stop calling him Kagamicchi—Kuroko took Kise aside into the locker rooms. Seeing that they were finally alone, he went up and rubbed his boyfriend's stomach in the spot he elbowed him in.

"Ne? Kurokochii?" Kise blushed.

"You're still not forgiven for nearly opening your rather big mouth about our private life, however I am sorry for hurting you." Kuroko said, his fingers stroking gently against the mounds of defined abs that were hidden beneath Kise's blue jersey.

The delicate manner that Kuroko used to touch him made Kise's mouth gape open in shock and wonder. It was quite rare that the shorter male openly displayed such etiquettes of affection and though he couldn't find the right words to say in response to Kuroko's sudden need to feel his stomach up and down, Kise shivered and remained happily silent and bashful the entire time. It was times like these that reminded him of why he was willing to tolerate the powdered bluenette's blunt demeanor despite the physical, sometimes even mental casualties that he became burdened with as a result. But that didn't matter to Kise, not now and probably not ever as Kuroko indulged him with his special way of communicating his feelings.

"Kise-Kun, you're quivering." Kuroko blinked, unaware of the true effect he had on the taller teen.

Feeling like he was a deer caught by the headlights of an incoming vehicle, Kise froze and in an effort to mask his flustered actions, he laughed. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kise's gaze fell to the side with some embarrassment still evident on his face. "Sorry, I um… I was just cold! Yeah, cold! You know how the weather is getting a little chilly, so please Kurokocchi don't worry about it!" he quickly replied.

"Kise-Kun…" The shorter male stared, giving him a knowing look which said that he wasn't at all convinced by the blonde's stumbling excuse.

Seeing that he'd been found out, Kise gently pulled the shorter male against his body into a tight embrace. "Fine, you got me… Honestly, Kurokocchi, being opponents today and now having you apologize all of a sudden, it's making me excited and nervous. I'm feeling all kinds of good emotions from you right now."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Kuroko asked, his hands moving hesitantly up to grip around the back of the blonde's jersey.

"It's good." Kise closed his eyes. Settling his chin on top of the bed of baby blue hair, Kise released a short breath and smiled to himself.

"Kise-Kun, our practice game is starting soon. We should probably leave the locker room now before someone finds us."

"Ne, let me hold you a little longer before I have to face you as my opponent." Kise whined.

Not up to arguing with the taller boy, Kuroko mentally rolled his eyes and stood still, allowing the blonde's hold around him to tighten. Even though Kise was making it difficult for Kuroko to breathe, he allowed the action to continue as he responded shyly to the other's affectionate gesture by nuzzling his cheek against the other's chest. Kise felt the light movement; mentally reveling in the tender response he was given.

Unfortunately their time together wasn't meant to last and before the couple was able to pull apart and share a good luck kiss, Kaijou's short tempered captain, Yukio Kasamatsu came into the locker rooms only to march straight towards them with a killer's intent in mind.

"How dare you sneak off and try to make kissy, kissy with your boyfriend!" Kasamatsu shouted as he shot his hand out to grab his teammate by the back of his shirt. Pulling Kise away from Kuroko roughly, he began leading the protesting blond back out into the gym.

"Wait! I haven't told Kurokocchi good luck yet! Senpai, let me go!"

"You idiot! You should be wishing yourself good luck, don't root for the opposing team!" The older teen scolded.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise managed to yell one last time before he was dragged completely out of the locker rooms.

Amused, Kuroko shook his head lightly. "I wonder how the practice game will turn out." He said aloud. Thinking more on the topic than he probably should, the powdered bluenette made his way slowly towards the same exit that Kasamatsu and Kise used as he considered asking the blond model about making a deal regarding losers paying for dinner. It was a good idea the more he pondered on it, and he began to feel a growing craving for Maji's vanilla milkshake already just from thinking about it.

As Kuroko made his way down the short hall from the locker rooms back to the gym, he paused and stood back in the shadows once he spied a large group of girls crowding around Kise at the far end. He wasn't surprised at all by how popular the blond was with the opposite sex, considering he was a top notch model and growing celebrity, however, since becoming Kise's boyfriend—Kuroko began to realize just how possessive he really was of the other teen.

"You'll beat Seirin this time, won't you?" Kuroko heard a girl ask.

"Well—"

"You're amazing Ryouta-Kun! I'm sure you'll definitely win this practice match for sure!" Another added, this time making Kuroko cringe as he slowly balled up his fists. Since when did the blond allow his fans to start calling him by his first name? Even though Kuroko had known Kise somewhat personally for the last few years, he still had yet to begin using the blonde's first name and yet the girls crowding around the blond like vultures said it so blatantly without any effort at all. That just made him feel even more insecure if not angrier.

"Ne, ne, Ryouta-Kun—I want to wish you good luck today." One girl in particular placed her hands on the blond model shoulders.

Watching her actions intently, Kuroko's feet remained planted on the ground—frozen with an unimaginable degree of shock as he watched the said girl stand on the tips of her toes in order to lean up and plant a firm kiss on Kise Ryouta's cheek.

"Ah!" Kise quickly touched the spot where his classmate had kissed him. "What? Why'd you do that?"

"For good luck of course!" She winked and that just about served to fuel Kuroko's growing wrath.

Seeing that Kise was doing nothing to stop the onslaught of flirtatious girls coming his way, the powdered bluenette quickly resolved to make his boyfriend pay—and what better way was there for him to seek revenge than death by basketball.

o0o0o

"There you are Kuroko! We were starting to think that—," Kagami stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the cold or rather scary expression that was presented on his shadow's face. Shrinking back from the terrifying gaze, he turned heel and sped straight for their captain, Hyuuga Junpei. "Oi, Senpai! There's something wrong with Kuroko!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The clutch shooter turned and arched a brow at the rather nervous redhead.

"Do you not feel the aura in this room? It's dark and suffocating all of a sudden and it's coming from Kuroko!" Kagami pointed at his shadow with a hiss. "Can't you see that he looks like he's about ready to kill?"

"What are you talking about?" Hyuuga asked doubtfully with a sigh.

Slapping a palm against his forehead, Kagami grabbed the upperclassman by the shoulders and twisted him around in the direction of their team's phantom player. "That! Do you see that?"

"Y-yeah…" Seirin's captain blinked and adjusted his glasses a little. "Is Kuroko's body on fire? I feel like I'm seeing black flames—or is it blue?"

"I'm not surprised if that's what you're thinking, he looks frighteningly intense!"

"Well, what should we do about it?" The spectacled teen asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the captain, you do something!"

"But you're his best friend!" Hyuuga countered and that just about shut Kagami's mouth. "This is an order, go find out what's wrong or so help me I'll have Riko turn you into her slave for the next month, underclassman!"

"Aren't I already a slave?" Kagami mumbled but he did as he was told and trudged carefully back towards his shadow. "Yo, Kuroko!"

Hearing the sound of his name being called, the light bluenette was quick to turn around and face his partner but he made no effort to respond back and instead kept himself quiet as usual.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kagami managed to say if not nervously which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah right, you hardly look it. Did something happen?"

"Please do not concern yourself with me, just concentrate on crushing Kaijou to pieces." Kuroko said, his blue eyes glinting if not glowing with a fire unlike any other that Kagami had ever seen before.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"If you must know Kagami-Kun, I'm really mad right now." The powdered bluenette replied with glaring eyes that stared in the direction of Kaijou's number seven player, Kise Ryouta. Why his shadow was acting malevolent all of a sudden, Kagami didn't know but one thing was certain and it was how very nervous he felt being around an angry Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kagami-Kun?"

"Y-yeah?" Kagami asked.

"I want to win."

"Okay, but it's just a practice game so—"

"No, really, I want to win so that I can crush Kise-Kun for letting that girl get her way with him." Kuroko said as he balled up his fists.

"Girl? Wait, is this why you're so angr—" Kagami tried to ask but the sound of Riko's voice and that of Kaijou's coach caught him off guard and before he knew it, Seirin and Kaijou were standing face to face on the court and ready to play.

The orange ball went up and it became a flurry of running bodies—all of them trying to get at each other in order to capture the object of their desire and run it towards the goal of the opposing team so that they may reap the points that would lead either team to victory.

Kise was fast on his feet as he worked his way through the throngs of Seirin and Kaijou player's alike. He looked unstoppable as he dribbled the ball across the court and the girls went wild with excitement at the prospect of having their idol score the very first point for their home team. The blond swayed his body this way and that to avoid encounters with Seirin's relentless players, however there was one player in particular that he still had yet to see and it was keeping him on edge and apprehensive. Kagami was obviously on his tail and as Kise approached the hoop, preparing himself to jump and make an easy score—a blur swept across him just as he released the ball from his hands. Quite literally, the orange ball was smacked in midair and zoomed, just barely hitting the side of his head and into Kagami's awaiting hands. Shell shocked, Kise could only think of one person able to do that, but at the same time—to have Kuroko intercept the ball as he was getting it up was unheard of.

After capturing the ball, Kagami was fast and turned heel in seconds with the rest of the boys following suit. The Kaijou players chased him down quickly with Kise of course following just right behind him but with Kuroko's rather vicious counter attack still on his mind, it was too late for him to stop the redhead from making one of his signature dunks and getting the first point for his team.

"That actually hurt Kuroko." Kagami growled as he tried to rid himself of the tingling pricks that pulsed throughout his hands by flapping them lightly in the air. "Did you really have to use that much force?"

"I don't intend to hold back Kagami-Kun." Kuroko said, his blue eyes narrowed and burning brightly. "Kise will feel my wrath and you're going to help me whether you like it or not."

"What?..." The redhead blinked but he was promptly ignored by his shadow. Seeing this, he suddenly felt like one of those characters in an Asian drama that were always getting unwillingly mixed up in a lover's quarrel.

Staying true to his words, the powdered bluenette made it insanely difficult for Kise in particular to score and Kagami played his part as an unwilling participant in committing the dastardly deed. The rest of the Kaijou players were lucky though and that they weren't subjected to the blunt of Kuroko's rage like their unlucky copycat, however they were still alarmed whenever they did catch sight of the phantom player on the court, now that he was suddenly out of character and acting more or less like a wrathful spirit than a silent apparition.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise whined. "Why is he doing this to me?"

"How should I know?" Kasamatsu snapped. "He's your boyfriend! You figure it out!"

On the other side of the court, Kagami stared with disbelief at the state in which the palms of his hands were in. Seeing how red, swollen and painful they felt, he glared at the perpetrator that caused the injuries. "What the hell Kuroko! At this rate you're going to make my hands useless! Control your temper!"

"I am controlling it." Kuroko stated calmly in contrast to the biting aura that continued to surround him.

"No you're not!" Kagami retorted.

"He looks so composed but really, he's a monster in disguise." Hyuuga commented.

"He's The Unstoppable Monster of Jealousy." Kagami added with a grumble. "And I'm the one that is suffering the physical effects of it while blondie over there is drowning in mental turmoil."

Eying the confused blond across the court, Hyuuga could only watch the model pitifully as his short tempered captain proceeded to beat him senseless.

"Should we even bother telling him why he's experiencing such bad luck?" Kagami wondered aloud.

"No, let him suffer." Kuroko said as he gave a warning glare to his light. "He needs to be taught a lesson in being faithful, so please refrain from talking to Kise-Kun."

With that said Kagami instantly closed his mouth and nodded his head. _'What a cold lover.' _He thought to himself, feeling almost bad for Kise that he had to put up with such a boyfriend—almost. "All this just because of a fangirl? Jealous much I'd say…"

"Please, shut up Kagami-Kun."

Having listened to the short exchange between Kagami and Kuroko, Kiyoshi glanced over towards the assembled Kaijou team. Seeing Kise looking more or less like a kicked puppy, he decided to take the risk of facing Kuroko's wrath and play the part of the good fairy, in a sense.

"Kagami-Kun, let me go up. Is that alright with you?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Uh, sure?"

"Great!"

Just as he had hoped, Kise went up to the center as well and the two basketball players got into position as they waited in anticipation for the ball to be released.

"Yo! If you don't already know, I'm Teppei Kiyoshi!"

"Um, hello there." Kise responded somewhat awkwardly but he didn't give the third year much attention since he was looking back and forth between the orange basketball in the referee's hand and staring longingly in Kuroko's direction.

"So I hear there's trouble in paradise for you and Kuroko right now." Kiyoshi commented.

Hearing this, the blond froze—letting the opportunity to catch the ball slip past him as Kiyoshi went up and caught it himself before running off towards Kaijou's hoop.

"Kise, what the hell are you doing!" Kasamatsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

Snapping out of his trance, Kise ran like his life depended on it as he chased after the older teen. As Kiyoshi went to perform a fade away, Kise just barely managed to block the ball and smacked it towards Moriyama, who caught it easily and began dribbling it back across the court.

Not bothering to follow his teammates, he jogged alongside Seirin's third year player. "What are you talking about? There's nothing troubling in my relationship with Kurokocchi."

"Are you sure? That's not what I heard a few minutes ago."

"Yes I'm sure!" Kise insisted but seeing as how unresponsive the powdered bluenette was suddenly acting towards him on the court and seeing how hard he was making Seirin play against his team—Kise began to think otherwise which Kiyoshi noticed instantly in the way his expression fell.

"Look, I don't know all the details. It was something along the lines of you being unfaithful and something about one of your fangirls. Kagami also mentioned something about Kuroko being jealous, I don't know, but I'm sure if you apologize—he'll calm down a little and it'd really save Kagami all the physical abuse he has to endure in order to keep up with a suddenly powerful super saiyan of a phantom player."

"Wha—Kurokocchi thinks I'm being unfaithful!" Kise yelled, his voice echoing throughout the entire gym. His loud remark successfully caught nearly everyone off guard and even caused Moriyama to completely miss the hoop from the shell shock of his surprised shriek.

"You really didn't have to shout it so loudly…" Kiyoshi laughed nervously.

"Ku-ku-kurokocchi…" Kise began to tear up but his boyfriend promptly gave him the cold shoulder and instantly he felt as though his heart was ripped in half.

It was no surprise that Seirin won the practice match, scoring a good 99 to 91. Just as Kuroko wanted, the team completely destroyed Kaijou and as a result, Kasamatsu had Kise tackled face down on the ground and stepped on his back violently several times as punishment for releasing a dangerous monster like Kuroko on the court.

"It's all your fault for creating a beast of a basketball player! You're lucky this isn't a real match, or so help me I'll send you crawling to the infirmary!" Kasamatsu pushed the heel of his shoe a little harder against the blonde's spine, causing Kise to shriek even louder from the sheer amount of pain shooting throughout his already sore body. "Your fangirl's are no longer welcomed in the gym the next time Seirin is here to play! You got it?"

"Y-yeah, I got it senpai…" Kise groaned painfully.

"Get up, you look pitiful." Kasamatsu clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Kise watched helplessly as Kuroko walked back to the rest of his teammates in silence. Not once did he glance back at him and it hurt even more that he was acting as though he pretty much didn't exist. Even when they bowed after finishing up the game, Kuroko refused to look at him in the eye no matter how much he was hoping he would.

"After you're cleaned up, you better apologize to your boyfriend." Kasamatsu said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I will, I most definitely will…" Kise looked down guiltily.

"Good! Now go get dressed lover boy!" Kasamatsu growled before giving the blond one last kick in the back.

o0o0o0o

Kise stood outside the school gates, his uniform disheveled looking from having thrown it on hastily in the locker room. He'd been waiting for a good five minutes before team Seirin appeared and as he waved farewell to them one by one, he finally spotted the powdered bluenette lagging behind the group and jogged straight towards him.

"Kurokocchi!"

He didn't say anything once Kise stood in front of him. Eying him up and down, Kuroko suddenly felt a pang of regret course through him after seeing the pitiful look on the blonde's face.

"Y-you saw that girl kiss me cheek before the match, didn't you?"

Kuroko nodded.

"And that was why you were really mad and why you played like a monster all of a sudden."

Kuroko looked down at his feet this time but he nodded his head again in silence.

"Kurokocchi… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it happen and I made you angry as a result." Kise hesitantly went to hold the shorter teen's hands in his and he squeezed them tightly—almost painfully but even if it did hurt, Kuroko didn't react to the discomfort. "I won't let it happen ever again! Just please, don't let today be the reason why we end our relationship!"

Snapping his head up to meet the blonde's gaze, Kuroko could see Kise crying suddenly and that just about broke his calm façade.

"Kise-Kun?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I shouldn't be crying but, I don't want to lose you just when things were going so well for us!" Kise wiped the stream of tears running down his cheeks, occasionally sniffling as he tried to contain his sobs.

"What makes you think that you'll lose me? Kise-Kun, I don't want to break up."

"You don't?" Kise's amber eyes widened.

"No." Kuroko stepped forward, just enough to press his body against the blonde's front as he reached up and clutched his uniform jacket tightly in his hands. "I love you Kise-Kun, but I was really mad earlier because you let that girl kiss your cheek. I want to be the only who leaves Kise-Kun breathless and I don't want anyone getting close to Kise-Kun like that ever again."

"Kurokocchi… I love you!" Kise instantly wrapped his arms around the shorter teen's waist. Hugging him tightly, he began to cover Kuroko's face in kisses. "You won't be disappointed! I won't let it happen ever again!"

"Kise-Kun, you're making it hard for me to breathe." Kuroko patted the blond on the back several times in order to get his attention.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Kise loosened his grip. Stepping back, he tilted his head at the powdered bluenette and smiled shyly. "Let me make it up to you, Kurokocchi. I want to take you home and cook something just for you…"

"Would you really do that for me, Kise-Kun?"

"I would do anything for you Kurokocchi!" Kise beamed and that just about lit a light bulb in Kuroko's head as a long list of ideas began mentally accumulating in his brain.

Noticing the glint in the shorter teen's blue eyes, Kise wondered if maybe he should have been a little more diligent with his word choice.

"Anything, you say?" Kuroko asked.

"Y-yeah, anything!" Kise swallowed.

"If that's the case…" Kuroko yanked his blond haired boyfriend down even closer to his height by the end of his tie. "You better prepare yourself by the time we get back because I'm really, _really_ hungry and I don't think the practice match was enough punishment for you."

"Ku-kurokocchi?" Kise blinked, his cheeks instantly reddening with embarrassment from how close he suddenly was to the other teen's face. Despite his racing heartbeat and Kuroko's sudden change in attitude though, Kise couldn't help but smirk a little before cupping the shorter teen's cheek as he leaned in and kissed the other boy's lips hard. "You still think I need to be punished? Will, bring it on."

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, that was my first time writing for KiseKuro! I like it a lot to be honest and I hope you guys liked it too (: Please leave me some goodies behind to read later! I hope to write more KiseKuro some time soon!


End file.
